Sentimientos Heridos
by ElizaC
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que Amar es algo bueno? Enamorarse a veces es doloroso, pero pobre de aquél que pretende sentir el fuego de la vida sin quemarse, ¿Se podrán superar todos los obstáculos que la vida depare? Para eso se tendrá que hacer lo que para muchos es difícil y hasta algo imposible, tendrán que APRENDER A PERDONAR, y dejar el pasado en el pasado, para alcanzar la Felicidad Plena.
1. Amor Imposible

Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen y por el gran amor que le tengo a esta hermosa Saga mi loca cabecita esta jugando un poco con ellos :)

* * *

Casi todos sabemos querer

pero pocos sabemos amar

es que amar y querer no es igual

amar es sufrir querer es gozar...

El querer pronto puede acabar

el amor no conoce el final

y es que todos sabemos querer

pero pocos sabemos amar.

**Amar y Querer - Jose Jose**

**.**

**Amor Imposible**

.

.

.

Charlie un joven de 18 años, de muy buena familia, se muda a Forks queriendo ser independiente y buscando algo nuevo, para todos él es alguien muy querido y de familia humilde, en lo único que ha mentido es sobre su origen, haciéndoles creer a todos que sus padres murieron hace mucho solo por proteger a los mismos. Pasan los meses y aparece en el pueblo un chica muy linda de la cual él se enamora perdidamente, a ella le gustaba el, pero sabía que no podían estar juntos, porque era una mujer de la "alta sociedad" y sus padres jamás le permitirían tener algo con él, pero no podía evitar sentir atracción por Charlie.

Ellos comenzaron a verse a escondidas, la chica sabía que no podía tener algo serio con Charlie, pero quería sentirse bien y Charlie hacia que eso sucediera siempre. Ellos se veían casi seguido, Charlie la quería aun sabiendo que ella era de mucho dinero, y muy exigente, él le podía dar el mundo si se lo pedía, pero quería que ella lo quisiera por quien era, no por lo que tenía, él le decía que cuando el amor es correspondido nada más importa que estar con la persona que se ama. Charlie vivía solo en una pequeña y humilde casa, el soñaba con llevar a vivir allí a la persona que él amaba, pero ella no soportaba estar en un lugar tan pequeño y sucio - como ella le decía -Charlie le dijo que iba a trabajar duro para complacerla en todo, pero ella no lo quiso así.

Siempre trataba de agradarla con todo, haciendo un sinfín de cosas para que ella se quedara, pero se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera ella siempre lo vería por debajo de ella, ella lo dejaría cuando se cansara, estaba consciente de que se aburriría, pero no podía evitarlo, la quería y quería estar con ella, su error más grande fue haberle entregado su corazón, fue haber dejado que ella hiciese con él lo que se le antojara, pero ¿Cómo evitarlo? No podía simplemente apartarse y evitar que su corazón siguiera destrozándose, porque realmente no podía, quería aprovechar mientras ella estuviese, mientras ella quisiese estar con él.

Sus vidas cambian drásticamente al pasar los años cuando Bella nace y se da cuenta de absolutamente todo del pasado de Charlie su padre, ella tiene que pasar por muchos obstáculos ya que la vida se empeña en destruir todo lo que tiene, ella sufre demasiado, a pesar de que se casa con Edward se da cuenta de que él le mintió en muchas cosas ella se va de Forks para no volverlo a ver, los padres de Charlie la mandan a traer para hacerse cargo de ella y ella junto a su mejor amigo y hermano Emmett se van a casa de los abuelos Swan y sus vidas dan un giro distinto. Todo cambia para bien y para mal de algunos. Los deseos de venganza de Bella aumentan cada vez más, pero la vida le enseñara que debe aprender a perdonar para lograr ser feliz.

* * *

Hola ^_^ este es el primer capitulo de Sentimientos Heridos espero y les guste la historia... :)

Quiero agradecerle a Marie Bushnell, de no haber sido por su ayuda esta historia no estuviese en proceso aquí, muchas pero muchísimas gracias Marie espero y leas esto en verdad te lo agradezco mucho :)

Eliza ***_***


	2. Noticias

**Los personajes de esta historia como ya lo saben son propiedad de S.M yo solo me dedico a fantasear con ellos. Favor de No copiar historia sin mi autorización...**

* * *

Este amor imposible...  
me ha hecho reflexionar;  
me he dado cuenta...  
de que éste amor virtual...  
es un mundo de ilusiones…  
sin dejar ver claro... mi realidad.

Mi realidad es otra,  
y no la quiero engañar...  
seguiré afrontando mi vida  
aunque sea...una vez más.

En un mundo irreal...  
me sumergí un día...  
y a consecuencia de ello,  
están sufriendo tu alma y la mía,  
una experiencia difícil de olvidar,  
y... que hay personas...  
que, pueden pasarlo mal.

Me cuesta escribir lo que pienso...  
porque se, que es mi sentencia final...  
pero... tengo que ser consciente  
de que a nadie quiero dañar.

Un amor, surgido de la nada  
un amor... a distancia...  
esas consecuencias a veces...  
te hacen sufrir,  
se envenena el alma...  
y yo... así... no quiero vivir.

Me quedaré en la penumbra...  
recordando...  
lo que puedo haber sido...

Y... no fue  
unos días felices...  
que jamás olvidaré.

Vida ingrata ... ésta eres tú,  
no me hagas mas daño  
deja ya, de hacerme sufrir...  
si sabes que es imposible  
porque revives en mí...  
unos bonitos sentimientos  
que nunca... podré compartir.

_**Amor Imposible**_

_**Capitulo # 1:**_

_**Noticias**_

.

.

.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, ¡Yo la AMO! Entiéndeme – Charlie trataba de desahogarse y para eso siempre buscaba a su mejor amigo Alexander, él era único que siempre estaba allí para el cuándo más lo necesitaba.

-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas al final ella se cansara de divertirse contigo y se ira, y luego ¿a ti que te queda?, nada, como siempre Charlie – dijo Alex aconsejando a su amigo, no quería ver como luego él se quedaría solo y destrozado por culpa de una mala mujer – Sue te quiere, porque no lo intentas con ella, estoy seguro que con ella si serás feliz.

-Sue – susurro Charlie – es una gran mujer pero no la amo y será muy injusto de mi parte, la haría muy infeliz, no puedo Alex, no puedo, ella merece algo mejor, no soy bueno para ella – dijo con pesar, quería mucho a Sue pero no la amaba y sabía lo que se sufría cuando amas a alguien y no te corresponden de la misma manera, Charlie no quería eso para Sue.

Alex toco el hombro de su amigo dándole apoyo, sentía mucha pena por él, no podía y no sabía cómo ayudarlo, no sabía que más hacer para que su amigo entendiera que debía de alejarse de esa mujer que solo le traería muchas heridas, muchas más de las que ya le ha dado.

A Charlie ya no le importaba nada y a pesar de ser pobre quería estar con esa chica que amaba tanto y que se coló en su corazón solo para romperlo, el la amaba y respetaba mucho, solo se daban pequeños besos pero nada más, ella quiso algo mas pero Charlie no quería lastimarla de tantas veces que se veían, se besaban y acariciaban no se dieron cuenta, ni de cuando, ni de como llego el momento que tanto deseaban pero por miedo no lo hacían, ellos se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, uniéndose en uno solo, amándose sin pensar en nada ni en nadie, para Charlie fue como un sueño pero lastimosamente tuvo que despertar.

.

.

.

Después de aquel maravilloso momento para Charlie, la chica decidió irse y dejarlo, el quedo muy triste pero sabía que ella era una chica de lujos y el solo podía darle lo que ella le quito, su corazón.

Los padres de ella encontraron al "hombre perfecto" para la chica y era con este con quien se iba a casar.

-Pero papa ni siquiera lo conozco – dijo con pesar sabiendo que dijera o hiciese lo que sea no le quedaría más opción que aceptar.

-Por eso no te preocupes, él está aquí y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte – dijo su padre con una sonrisa de triunfo, él era de buena familia y a su padre no le haría más feliz que ver a su hija casada con un hombre de su mismo nivel.

El chico era apuesto muy divertido, amable y respetuoso, a ella le gusto y al final acepto casarse con él. Pasados los mese se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperada y tenía mucho miedo de que su familia se enterara, así que se decidió por hacer lo que no quería pero sabía que no tenía más opción y fue a ver a la única persona que podía ayudarla, Charlie, para contarle lo que estaba pasando y que buscaran una solución juntos, se excusó con su familia y con su prometido les dijo que se tomaría unos días para pensar sobre el matrimonio, pero les aseguro que regresaría y se casaría como se los había dicho así que la dejaron ir para que se tomara su tiempo.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa de Charlie, ella se puso muy nerviosa, pero Charlie sonrió al verla creyendo que ella regresaba para quedarse con él, pero de nuevo se equivocaba con ella, Charlie la abrazo y beso la dejo entrar a su casa y se sentaron a charlar fue cuando ella le comento lo que sucedía.

-Charlie quiero decirte algo muy delicado no sé qué hacer, escucha, yo me voy a casar y no quiero esto, esto es un error….. – dijo ella muy desesperada, quería una solución para todo esto sin que nada interrumpiese su futura boda.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, nadie te puede obligar a casarte con alguien a quien no quieres….- la interrumpió Charlie limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por la mejilla de la chica, creyendo inocentemente que lo que ella no quería era casarse.

-No Charlie no entiendes…. – dijo ella levantándose y caminando alrededor del pequeño comedor en donde estaban - …. Yo quiero hacerlo… me voy a casar, él es un buen hombre y me quiere, yo…. yo también creo que lo quiero… - dijo entre lágrimas que no podía contener por el dolor que sabía Charlie sentiría por sus palabras.

-No entiendo…. – se levantó Charlie de su silla y se acercó a ella – no lo entiendo – repitió con los ojos llorosos porque no sabía que estaba ocurriendo – explícame….. ¿porque vienes a mi casa a decirme todo esto? explícate por favor, no sé porque te empeñas en destrozarme la vida, sabes que yo te amo y daría hasta lo imposible por ti y vienes a decirme que te casas con otro tipo, después de todo lo que paso entre nosotros, te juro que no lo comprendo…. – Charlie estaba muy confuso, la agarro de los brazos y la miro a los ojos queriendo ver en ellos si todo eso era una broma o algo parecido porque no comprendía nada.

-Charlie sentémonos… - dijo ella tomándolo de las manos y guiándolo hacia donde estaban anteriormente - escúchame Charlie por favor yo…. Yo estoy…. – no sabia como decírselo, Charlie espero a que le explicase todo - yo… -

-Tu que – dijo el levantando la voz, no soportaba el suspenso – ya habla de una buena vez -

-Estoy embarazada Charlie – soltó ella de pronto, Charlie no pudo articular palabra alguna y abrió sus ojos como plato - Estoy embarazada…– repitió - de ti Charlie, no he estado con nadie más que contigo – comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Pero esto es una buena noticia, seré papa – Charlie estaba comenzando a hacerse ilusiones, se imaginaba ya con un bebe suyo en brazos, estaba asimilándolo y se sentía feliz hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-No Charlie – se levantó nuevamente y coloco sus manos en el fregadero viendo a la nada - esto es lo que no quiero – dijo sin verlo aun.

-¿Qué? – Charlie se levantó acercándose a ella y volteándola para que lo mirase a los ojos - ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó sin comprender, ella lloraba, pero Charlie solo no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

-No lo quiero Charlie, no sé qué voy a hacer, no quiero que nadie se entere porque me voy a casar, quiero casarme, yo lo quiero Charlie pero si él se entera de esto ya no querrá verme y yo lo quiero sé que esto es difícil para ti, créeme que para mí también lo es, pero no sabía a quién más recurrir así que vine aquí - Charlie se quedó sin palabras no podía creer lo que había escuchado no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Pararon unos minutos que fueron eternos para ambos, Charlie trataba de entender todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que la chica le decía, pero simplemente su mente le había quedado en blanco, ella estaba desesperada y quería una solución, quería que Charlie le dijese algo y ese silencio – para nada agradable - la estaba desesperando aún más de lo que estaba.

-Charlie por favor dime algo, lo que sea pero dime algo – Charlie no contesto, todavía trataba de comprender y asimilar todo lo que había escuchado – Charlie voy a abortar, no voy a tener a este bebe, es un error, no lo quiero me arruinara la vida – Charlie la vio como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas, como podía decir eso ¡ERA SU HIJO! y ella decía que era un error y lo peor de todo quería abortar a SU BEBE, estaba loca él no se lo permitiría.

-ESTÁS LOCA – grito muy enfadado - ¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR TODO ESO?, NO TE IMPORTA NADA MÁS QUE EL MALDITO DINERO Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS TAL COSA PORQUE ESE TAMBIÉN ES MI HIJO SI TU ABORTAS TE JURO QUE IRÉ A DECIRLE TODO A TU FAMILIA Y PIENSA DE QUE SIRVIÓ LO QUE HICISTE SI DESPUÉS DE TODO TU FAMILIA SE ENTERARA, ERES UN MONSTRUO NO ERES NI VALES NADA – escupió el con todo el desprecio que se estaba acumulando en su pecho y dando un fuerte golpe con su puño a la mesa, todo el amor que el sentía por ella se estaba desvaneciendo con esas palabras salidas de la propia boca de ella.

El ya no sabía que pensar, pasaba su mano por sus cabellos repetidas veces de forma desesperada, pero de algo si estaba seguro, de que no iba a permitir que ella abortara al bebe, no sabía cómo ni que iba a hacer, pero eso no lo permitiría jamás. Ella se asustó mucho al escuchar a Charlie decir todo eso y más aún hablarle en el tono en que lo hizo, él siempre la trataba con cariño, con ternura, pero esta vez ya no era el mismo Charlie que ella había conocido, este estaba rojo de la furia, irreconocible, como si un demonio se le hubiese metido, como si algo se hubiese apoderado de él. Pero eso no era de sorprenderse ya que ella tenía la culpa del comportamiento de Charlie.

-Entonces dime que hago, mi familia me mataría si se enteraran de todo esto, por favor Charlie yo quiero ser feliz y sé que lo seré cuando me case pero no puedo hacerlo si se enteran que estoy embarazada –aunque estaba demasiado asustada quería una solución y la quería pronto, el rostro de Charlie cambiaba conforme ella hablaba, de una manera impresionante que ella jamás había visto en él.

Charlie simplemente no lo creía o no quería hacerlo, la mujer que se robó su corazón lo hizo pedacitos y sigue haciéndolo sin importarle nada. Estaba pensando que hacer con toda esta situación y al fin se decidió, sabía lo que haría y trato de calmarse porque estaba muy atónito y muy furioso, el jamás la lastimaría, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando y todo lo que ella dijo, él sabía que muy en el fondo y para su desgracia la seguía amando y ella solo quería ser feliz, pero no con él, ¿pero hasta cuando le durara la felicidad del dinero? no quería pensar en eso, ella era hermosa, pero también ambiciosa, así que ella sabía lo que hacía y aunque no lo supiese era cosa de ella si quería desgraciarse la vida. Charlie tomando aire fuertemente para tranquilizarse la vio a los ojos para enfrentarse a ella y decirle lo que iban a hacer.

-Escucha muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz intentando controlar su enojo – vas a tener al bebe, quieras o no, pero una vez que des a luz quiero que desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, que te largues, que jamás, escucha bien, jamás vuelvas a aparecer, jamás nos busques o intentes hacerlo, no sabrás nada ni de él, ni de mí, así que te vas a alejar para siempre, que te quede claro, si no lo haces te juro que lo vas a lamentar, no te quiero cerca de nosotros nunca más, a ver cuánto te dura tu ambición, pero eso sí, él bebe se quedara conmigo y tú no protestaras ni reclamaras nada, porque no tienes ningún derecho ¿me entendiste? – hablo entre dientes, con los puños cerrados, tenía mucha ira contenida.

Ella se quedó en shock el jamás la había tratado o le había hablado así pero de todas formas asintió, sabía que era lo mejor para todos en especial para ella, ella lo haría y eso destrozo más a Charlie, él deseaba que se arrepintiera y se quedara, quería tener una familia con ella pero tampoco le iba a dar el gusto de verlo destruido, humillado ante esa mujer que no valía pero ni un solo sacrificio que hubiese sido capaz de hacer por ella, ni absolutamente nada, no, claro que no, el seria fuerte y le demostraría que no necesitaba de ella para vivir aunque en un principio así lo sentía.

.

.

.

Los meses pasaban extraordinariamente rápidos y por fin llegó el momento, la chica dio a luz a una linda niña, pero no quiso saber el sexo, ni nada sobre la bebe y se fue después de unos días, se fue y nadie supo lo que había pasado, Charlie estaba cumpliendo con su promesa y ella tendría que cumplir con la suya, se sintió muy mal por todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así siguió adelante con sus planes de la boda. Ella jamás olvidaría todo eso, pero hizo una promesa y por miedo a salir perjudicada no quería romperla.

.

.

.

Charlie estaba desesperado, trabajaba duro todos los días, pero aun así tenía mucho miedo el apenas era un chico de 19 años y tenía miedo de no saber cómo iba a cuidar de su princesa. Él amaba desde el primer momento a su nena y la amo más cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, se parecía mucho a él y él lo agradecía ya que de otra forma le recordaría constantemente a esa mujer que le destruyo el alma y el corazón, pero esa pequeña criatura ya está comenzando a armar los pedacitos del corazón de Charlie, ella era muy hermosa.

Los amigos de Charlie le preguntaban de quien era la bebe pero el simplemente respondía que era solo su hija. El mejor amigo de Charlie tenía un hijo él vivía con su mujer el niño tenía 4 añitos y cuando vio a la dulce niña se quedó maravillado y dijo que la cuidaría y que ella sería su hermanita, todos sonrieron ante el pensamiento del niño, a Charlie le agradaba el niño, él pequeño le decía tío a Charlie, la mama del niño ya no podía tener más hijos así que, el pequeño Emmett, se sentía solo pero cuando vio a la niña supo que serían los mejor amigos y que se querrían como hermanos.

-Tío Chali como se llama mi manita – dijo el pequeño Emmy de esa manera ya que por su corta edad no podía hablar muy bien. Charlie se quedó pensando, habían pasado dos días del nacimiento de la pequeña y había pensado mucho el nombre que le pondría a su nena – ¿no sabes tío Chali? – pregunto el niño ya que Charlie no le contestaba –hola hemanita yo te ilee Bella poque eles mu bonita – dijo Emmy dirigiéndose a la niña que estaba en brazos de Charlie.

Charlie se puso a pensar y le gustó mucho el sobrenombre que el pequeño Emmy le había puesto así que después de un largo silencio dijo:

-Se llamara… – comento muy emocionado sonriéndoles a todos – Isabella Mary así podremos decirle Bella ¿no te parece lindo el nombre Emmy? – pregunto Charlie al niño.

El niño asintió muy contento por el nombre que había dicho Charlie, a todos le gusto el nombre - Es perfecto – dijo la mama de Emmy sonriendo, a ella también le había encantado y se había encariñado mucho con la niña – Pero ¿es por algo en especial Charlie? – pregunto Elizabeth la madre de Emmy.

-Si Elizabeth, Mary es el nombre de mi mama y le queda muy bien ¿cierto? ¿Te gusta princesa? – dijo a la pequeña contento por el nombre que le había puesto. Esa niña era su mundo y el la protegería siempre. Charlie sentía que las cosas cambiarían para bien y se sintió muy feliz por su pequeña.

El tiempo pasaba como una estrella fugaz, Charlie fue a la iglesia para que el Padre Cayo bautizara a la pequeña Isabella Mary Swan.

Todos en el pueblo amaban a esa niña, aunque había –los que no podían faltar - los niños que la molestaban porque no tenía mama, pero Emmett siempre la defendía y cuidaba mucho. Ella trataba de no sentirse mal, pero también quería saber porque no tenía una mama como todos los demás niños, pero tampoco quería incomodar a su padre con preguntas que sabía no le agradarían las respuestas y a su padre no le gustaría contestar. Amaba a su padre y hacia todo para que el fuera feliz, amaba a su hermano porque así lo consideraba ella a Emmett y sabía que el también la quería de la misma manera.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos años de lo ocurrido y ella tuvo el deseo de tener a un bebe para que se le olvidase todo lo que había hecho, ahora la culpa la carcomía, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos y ella lo sabía muy bien, ella tuvo un bebe y fue una hermosa niña pero aun así se sentía incompleta, se sentía la peor persona del planeta, pero ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, amaba a su hija y la consentía hasta el extremo, por el remordimiento que sentía de haber abandonado a su hijo.

.

.

.

Charlie trabajaba muy duro para que no le faltase nada a su pequeña. Hasta comenzó a trabajar como policía, siempre quiso eso y con ayuda - la cual nunca le faltaba - lo logro. Pasaban los años rápidamente, Charlie no creía en un principio si podría o no criar a su princesa, pero se dio cuenta que al pasar de los años muchas cosas cambian, sabía que las cosas no serían fáciles pero aun entonces quiso cuidar de su princesa y no se arrepiente de absolutamente nada de lo que ha hecho aunque la mayoría de las cosas las ha hecho mal el siente que su princesa es lo único que ha hecho bien y se lo hace saber de muchas formas.

-Papi ¿vamos a ir a ver a mis tíos y a mi Emmy? porfis vamos papi – dijo la pequeña Bella a su papi mientras este estaba dándole los toques finales a la silla de madera en la cual ha estado trabajando en el pequeño sótano a la par de la casa de ellos. Y ella jugaba con unos trozos de madera imitando lo que hacía su padre

-¿Quieres ir a verlos mi amor? – le pregunto dulcemente a su hija. A Bella le encanta estar con su papa todos en el pueblo la conocen muy bien y los padres de Emmett son muy especiales para ella es por eso que ella los llama tíos así como Emmett llama tío a su padre.

-Calo papi me ijite que me ibas a lleval paa ugal con Emmy – respondió la pequeña alzando sus bracitos hacia su padre para que la cargaran y se fuesen juntos a casa de los McCarthy, y su padre gustoso la alzo en sus brazos y dio un reguero de besos en el rostro de ella y acto seguido la niña hizo lo mismo con su padre.

Y de esa forma se la pasaban siempre andando de aquí para allá y mucho más Bella que le encantaba pasear por todo el pueblo, le encantaba ir a la iglesia y platicar mucho.

Charlie ingreso a su niña a la escuela, ella era muy buena pero sus compañeritos la molestaban mucho, pero siempre estaba su hermano mayor para defenderla y protegerla hasta de ella misma. Emmett siempre cuidaba a Bella de todo y de todos, Bella era un imán para los accidentes su padre siempre se asustaba cuando tropezaba y se caía, pero ella se levantaba riéndose por cada tropezón que daba y decía que estaba bien.

Charlie hacia hasta lo imposible para que a su hija no le faltase nada, le daba lo que ella necesitaba y hasta demás, amaba a su hija por sobre todas las cosas, ver a Bella era lo único que lo mantenía con ganas de vivir, Bella a pesar de las burlas de muchos por falta de madre, no le preguntaba nada a su padre acerca de quién era su mama ya que para ella Charlie lo era todo, sus tíos MacCarty - como ellas los comenzó a llamar - eran su familia también y Emmett, él era más que su amigo, él se convirtió para ella en su hermano y sabía que Emmett la quería a ella de igual forma, Bella era muy alegre y sociable, hablaba con todo mundo, se le acercaba hasta al que no conocía, trataba de ayudar siempre, esa era Bella una chica entusiasmada de vivir su vida ayudando y sacando sonrisas al que se encontraba, quería a todos y todos la querían, era amable, respetuosa, alegre, divertida y muy colaboradora.

Bella vivía su vida al máximo sin saber que dentro de poco su vida cambiaría demasiado y de muchas formas, todo acto tiene su consecuencia y eso es lo que aprenderá en el transcurso de su vida. Amara como nunca, sentirá lo que nunca había sentido y vivirá lo que nunca había vivido. Aprenderá que la vida está llena de tropiezos y en cada uno tendrá que levantarse como siempre lo ha hecho, tendrá que entender que nunca está sola y que siempre tiene a su alrededor a gente que la ama, su pasado regresara pero ella lo vera como un obstáculo más que tendrá que superar.

* * *

Hola espero que les guste la mejora del capitulo sentía que algo faltaba y pues estoy trabajando aun en eso ^_^ el poema es bastante largo pero es hermoso y quise ponerlo todo :)

ojala la espera haya valido la pena y les guste el cap. me agradaría mucho leer sus opiniones... bueno espero nos leamos muy pronto y hayan disfrutado del cap. Pobre mi Bella por lo que tendrá que pasar mas adelante :/ pero como en la vida hay de todo... aquí también habrá de todo un poco... Besotes enormes a todos gracias por apoyarme con esto realmente se los agradezco muchísimo ^_^

**Besos :***

ElizaC ***_***


	3. Solo Una Mirada Basta

Los personajes de esta historia como saben no me pertenecen y por el gran amor que le tengo a esta hermosa Saga mi loca cabecita esta jugando un poco con ellos ;)

* * *

**Ahora**

Ahora no sé si te extraño o te estoy viendo.  
Quizá regresaste o eres un capricho de mi pensamiento.  
Tan similar a ti, a lo que busco, a lo que pretendo  
que no puedo distinguir si existes o te invento.

**Ahora**  
sales del olvido y me debilitas  
te sueño llorando,  
despierto con miedo  
y tiendo a pensar que me necesitas.

¿De dónde vienen estos sueños claros  
que traen a mi mente tus rosas marchitas?

.

**Solo una mirada Basta**

.

.

Era increíble como el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Emmett ya estaba a punto de Graduarse y no podía evitar sentirse mal porque su hermanita se quedara sola y expuesta ante muchas personas que solo quieren herirla, pero Bella le pidió que no se preocupase, que ella estaría bien y que ya estaba grande y se cuidaría mucho más y si pasaba algo ella no dudaría en llamarlo y con esto Emmett se fue tranquilizando y se dijo así mismo que todo estaría bien, pero seguía preocupándose como todo un hermano sobre protector.

Ese año llego un alumno nuevo, era muy guapo y se vestía de forma elegante, Bella era muy sociable y le gustaba mucho hacer amigos, sintió que él no tenía así que decidió ser su amiga y se acercó a él con Emmett detrás de ella, ya que cuando Bella quería algo no había nadie que se lo negara.

-Hola – saludo Bella con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa al chico el cual estaba leyendo un libro – ¿cómo estás? Me llamo Bella y él es Emmett, tu ¿cómo te llamas? – le dijo aun con su sonrisa hacia él, Emmett levanto su cabeza en gesto de saludo.

El chico los vio extraños ya que nadie se le había acercado antes pero igual le sonrió a Bella y extendió su mano hacia ella, Bella tomo su mano y se dieron un apretón hizo lo mismo con Emmett.

-Hola soy Jasper Halle un gusto en conocerlos Bella, Emmett – Bella sonrió al ver que el chico era bien educado y los trato con amabilidad grito por dentro "ya tengo un nuevo amigo", Emmett también sonrió y le agrado el muchacho, Jasper como un año mayor que Bella así que Emmett se sintió bien al saber que Bella tendrá a alguien que la cuide mientras este en el instituto. Los tres chicos se llevaron muy bien y se hicieron amigos pronto charlaron y salían juntos como grandes amigos.

Jasper salía de vacaciones constantemente con sus padres y la última vez que lo hizo volvió con una chica muy bonita y un poco más pequeña que Bella, pero se veía que era muy fina, su cabello corto y en puntas sus ojos color miel muy hermosos, Bella creyó que era algún familiar de Jasper.

-Hola Bella – saludo Jasper dándole un fuerte abrazo a Bella.

-Hola Jazz – le respondió con el mismo gesto, alegre de verlo después de 2 semanas.

-Bella ella es mi novia Alice Brandon, All ella es mi amiga Isabella Swan – Alice le dio un tierno abrazo a Bella y ella le regreso el gesto.

-Hola, Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Alice separándose de Bella y agarrando la mano de Jasper – y ya quería conocerte.

-Espero que solo te haya dicho cosas buenas – los tres chicos sonrieron ante ese comentario.

-Por supuesto – se apresuró a decir Jasper – ¿y Emmett? – pregunto Jasper viendo a su alrededor tratando de buscar a Emmett.

-No pudo venir,

Se conocieron y se llevaron más que bien Alice era muy alegre al igual que Bella pero la única diferencia es que a Alice le encantan las compras cosa contraria de Bella que le aburre andar comprando - según ella cosas innecesarias - pero a veces no podía con Alice y esta la arrastraba hasta que se metían a una tienda y duraban horas probándose cosas.

Alice le dijo a Bella que quería presentarla a sus padres, que la llevaría a su casa para que los conociese, ella acepto gustosa aunque algo nerviosa porque Alice era muy rica y se sentía incomoda a veces cuando Alice platicaba con algunos amigos y estos la ignoraban y la veían mal, pero pensó que como eran los padres de su mejor amiga y Alice era muy linda con ella sus padres también lo serían.

.

.

.

Alice y Bella se llevaron muy bien desde un principio y siempre querían estar juntas, tenían casi un mes de conocerse y se tenían mucha confianza, eran las mejores amigas. Alice llevaba a Bella al centro comercial aunque Bella siempre la acompañaba trataba de no entrar con Alice a tiendas de ropa o zapatos ya que siempre salían cargadas con muchas bolsas y Alice aunque Bella no quería siempre le compraba cosas, cuando ya se las mostraba a Bella no le quedaba de otra que aceptar todo lo que Alice le compraba.

Se rumoreaba que llegarían a Forks unas personas que al parecer eran de mucho dinero, Bella sentía gran curiosidad por saber quiénes eran esas personas, según los rumores de la gente venían a pasar un tiempo ya que ellos antes vivían allí y desde que se fueron de Forks solo volvían de visita.

Era Domingo y Bella se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que había en el parque a la espera de Emmett que la acompañaría para ir juntos a la iglesia.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto una Alice bastante triste y tratando de que Bella no lo notara.

-Hola Alice, estoy esperando a Emmett es que iremos hoy a la iglesia ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – dijo esto dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga la cual encantada le devolvió el abrazo.

-No lo creo, quede en verme con Jazz y bueno se me hace tarde luego hablamos tengo que decirte algo muy importante pero será luego, adiós – dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, caminando lejos de Bella.

-Ok adiós – dijo Bella sorprendida y un poco desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga y verla alejarse.

-Saluda a Emmett de mi parte – le grito Alice a lo lejos, a Bella le extraño mucho la actitud de Alice pero decidió dejarlo pasar pero solo para cuando se volviesen a ver.

Al igual que con Bella, Alice se la pasa muy bien de igual forma con Emmett, él es muy alto y muy fornido, pero a pesar de su apariencia intimidante Alice se dio cuenta que Emmett es un gran chico, muy atento, muy protector con las personas que ama, muy amable, es un excelente amigo y hermano.

Bella seguía a la espera de un Emmett que estaba demorando demasiado y ella ya se estaba impacientando, ya habían pasado más de veinte minutos y Emmett no aparecía, decidió esperarlo diez minutos más y si no llegaba se iría sola.

Mientras esperaba vio a dos jóvenes mayores que ella como si estuviesen perdidos o anduviesen buscando algo, Bella conocía a casi todos en el pueblo y estaba más que segura que esos chicos no eran de por ahí, se veía que eran gente muy fina por su forma de vestir y andar. La chica era rubia, alta, parecía una modelo realmente era muy hermosa y el chico solo un poco más alto que ella, muy guapo su cabello de color negro, no tan fornido como Emmett pero si tenía un buen cuerpo.

Los dos chicos se acercaban a Bella para que los ayudaran a encontrar lo que buscaban aunque la rubia no estaba muy convencida en pedirle ayuda a esa chica tan mal vestida como ella decía. Bella llevaba un vestido floreado que le quedaba debajo de las rodillas, Bella se vistiera como se vistiera, igual se veía como ella era realmente, una chica sencilla y humilde.

-Hola, podrías decirnos como llegar a la iglesia del padre Cayo por favor, es que necesitamos llegar allá pronto – le dijo amablemente el joven a Bella, ella les sonrió amablemente a los dos jóvenes pero la rubia la miraba con indiferencia, Bella se levantó de la pequeña banca en donde estaba sentada y justo en el momento que iba a hablar unos brazos la envolvieron con fuerza evitando que se soltara y comenzó a darle vueltas en el lugar en donde estaban, Bella grito de la sorpresa y del susto que le dio pero luego sin verlo aun supo quién era y comenzó a reír.

-Emmett, se puede saber ¿porque tardaste tanto? Llevo más de media hora esperándote – dijo Bella una vez Emmett la soltó y se dio vuelta para encararlo.

-Si lo siento Bell´s es que me quede platicando con mi papa y pues por eso me retrase un poco – se excusó Emmett – ¿nos vamos ya? – le pregunto tomándola de la mano, pero detuvo su andar al ver que había una chica muy linda detrás de Bella, Bella volteo para saber el motivo por el cual Emmett estaba tan embobado y se dio cuenta que los chicos que había visto anteriormente seguían allí.

-Como lo siento me olvide por completo que estaban aquí realmente lo lamento – Bella se disculpaba pero al ver la expresión de la rubia deseo no haberse disculpado, ella la veía con mucho desprecio y muy ¿enojada? Bella no entendía el motivo si ni siquiera se conocían – Nosotros vamos para la iglesia si quieren se pueden ir con nosotros – les dijo amablemente a pesar de la mirada de la rubia lo hizo por el otro chico que parecía bastante amable.

-No gracias iremos solos – contesto secamente la rubia, su novio la quedo viendo extrañado ya que ella no era así.

-Bueno, si eso quieren – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros y dando la vuelta, agarrando la mano de Emmett para irse de allí.

-Sera mejor que se vayan con nosotros ya que esta algo lejos y es mejor ir en grupo por cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar – Bella se sorprendió al escuchar hablar tan nerviosamente a Emmett – solo digo, porque los chicos de por aquí no son muy amigables con los nuevos y como no los he visto antes supongo que son nuevos aquí ¿cierto? – los dos chicos en especial la rubia se asustaron al escuchar eso hablaron entre ellos susurrando para que nadie los escuchara, Bella sabía que Emmett tenía razón, así que esperaron a que esos chicos se decidieran si se iban con ellos o no.

-Sí, somos nuevos, además, si nos vamos solos nos perderemos, así que si no les molesta nos iremos con ustedes - contesto el acompañante de la rubia después de un largo silencio.

-Ok, vayámonos ya – Bella iba a hablar pero Emmett se le adelanto.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia la iglesia, Bella como era costumbre en ella quiso agarrar la mano de Emmett pero este se apartó un poco de ella, Bella se sorprendía cada vez más de la actitud de Emmett no lograba entender el porqué de su comportamiento hasta que noto la mirada de él hacia la rubia y fue entonces que lo entendió, a Emmett le gustaba la rubia, pero Bella presintió que eso no estaría bien y que Emmett sería el único perjudicado si se llegaba a enamorar de esa chica. Emmett noto que Bella se sintió mal porque el no dejo que lo tomara de la mano así que se acercó a ella y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Bella sonrió, eso a Emmett le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, él amaba ver sonreír a su hermanita siempre hacia hasta lo imposible para hacerla sentir bien.

La rubia los miraba con desaprobación de alguna manera inexplicable se sentía incomoda y muy molesta con la escena que estaba viendo, el chico pensó que eran novios por la forma en cómo se trataban y abrazaban, a él sin siquiera conocerlos ya les comenzaba a agradar.

-Dichos los ojos que ven pasar a tanta hermosura – los cuatro chicos se sobresaltaron, la rubia comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa y asustada y antes que su novio lo notara Emmett se dio cuenta y sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y decirle que nada le pasaría porque el, la protegería, Bella como si pudiese leerle la mente apretó su mano para que no intentara hacer nada inapropiado.

-Mike – susurro Bella al ver quienes se dirigían hacia ellos, eran Michael Newton y su pandilla, toda esa pandilla eran los que causaban algunos problemas en el pueblo, aunque nunca se pasaban, como de matar a alguien, ellos se drogaban y andaban molestando pero jamás se atreverían a matar a nadie, según ellos solo protegían el pueblo.

-Hola hermosa – dijo Mike dirigiéndose a Bella y acercándose a los cuatro chicos – ¿nos pueden presentar a sus nuevos amigos y en especial a esta hermosura? – quiso tocar a la rubia pero el otro chico se interpuso.

-Mike no queremos problemas solo déjanos seguir nuestro camino por favor – le dijo Emmett entre dientes aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo por querer tocar a la rubia, Emmett no sabía que le estaba pasando pero sentía muchas ganas de cuidar a esa chica que ni siquiera conocía.

-Tranquilo Emmett nosotros tampoco queremos problemas solo queremos conocer a los nuevos y…

-Mike por favor – le interrumpió Bella ya se les estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y ellos los estaban atrasando aún más – en serio tenemos que irnos – agarro la mano de Emmett y con un gesto les dijo a los otros dos chicos que los siguieran.

-Adiós hermosa – grito Mike a Bella viendo cómo se alejaban de allí, por alguna razón Mike al escuchar la voz de Bella diciéndole algo sin importar quienes estaban a su alrededor el hacía todo lo que Bella quería y en vez de molestarla Mike la cuidaba y en especial cuidaba de que algún chico se le acercase solo si e el chico fuese él.

Por todo el retraso que tuvieron los chicos siempre llegaron tarde y se excusaron contándole al Padre Cayo todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para poder llegar hasta la iglesia.

El padre Cayo quería mucho a Bella y a Emmett, siempre los recibía aun si estuviese ocupado el padre siempre tenía tiempo para ellos en especial para Bella. Bella y Emmett se fueron hacia atrás de la iglesia para que el padre Cayo hablara con los nuevos, después de una hora Bella vio a la rubia y su acompañante entrando a un auto muy lujoso y viéndolos alejarse, Bella se dirigió hacia donde estaba el padre y ellos comenzaron a hablar de todo y nada, a Bella le encantaba platicar y hacer sentir bien a los demás. Después de tres horas en la iglesia Bella y Emmett se fueron hacia sus casas.

En todo el trayecto casi no hablaron, Emmett no dejaba de pensar en esa hermosa chica que había visto y Bella sabía que su silencio se debía a que está pensando en esa rubia, Bella conocía perfectamente a Emmett tanto Emmett como a ella hacia entre ellos nunca habían secretos pero Bella decidió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario sobre esos chicos que conocieron y luego hablaría de eso con Emmett.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que vieron a los chicos nuevos. Bella saludo como todas las mañanas a su padre y este le dio un beso antes de irse a su trabajo, Bella acondicionó todo lo que se utilizó en el desayuno y se dirigió tomando su bicicleta hacia la casa de los MacCarty para pasar el día con su querido hermano Emmett.

La casa de Emmett tenía cinco cuadras de separación de la casa de Bella, ella iba pensando en todo lo que le sucedió en toda la semana, en lo extraño que se estaba portando Emmett y ella sabía el motivo tenía que decirle a Emmett que eso no estaba bien y que no pensara más en esa rubia. Bella coloco su bicicleta al lado de las gradas que había en la entrada de la casa de Emmett y entro como siempre, todos los MacCarty amaban a Bella y la miraban como un miembro más de su familia al entrar Bella fue directo a la cocina en donde estaba Elizabeth la madre de Emmett.

-Hola tía – saludo Bella muy sonriente a Elizabeth quien estaba haciendo unos panecillos para Emmett que estaba trabajando en el garach reparando un nuevo auto para entregarlo el día siguiente.

-Bella – dijo muy contenta Elizabeth abrazando a Bella y dándole un beso en la mejilla – hija ¿Cómo estás? – Elizabeth quería mucho a Bella y la veía como una hija más.

-Bien tía y tú ¿cómo estás? – dijo Bella devolviéndole el abrazo a Elizabeth, Bella quería a la madre de Emmett y desde siempre ella le decía tía, para Bella los señores MacCarty eran como sus tíos ya que Emmett era como su hermano.

-Pues muy triste – Elizabeth hizo un puchero – nos has tenido muy abandonados casi no vienes – Bella sonrió a su tía.

-Es que he tenido mucha tarea, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada – Elizabeth le dio una sonrisa maternal a Bella se dio la vuelta para sacar los panecillos del horno y meter otra bandeja.

-Odio a esos maestros, ya no les dejan tener vida – ambas sonrieron ante ese comentario.

-Emmett está en el garach arreglando el auto que entregara mañana – dijo Elizabeth al ver a Bella viendo hacia fuera por la ventana, Bella asintió y fue directo al garach para ver a Emmett.

-Hola – saludo muy alegre Bella pero Emmett estaba bastante distraído que ni siquiera la escucho entrar al garach.

Bella se sentó en unas llantas de auto que había cerca de la entrada del garach, viendo trabajar a un Emmett demasiado perdido y diciendo y repitiendo un sinfín de cosas en susurro, Emmett tiro al suelo un trapo que estaba utilizando para limpiarse las manos.

-_¿Quién eres? – _era la frase que mayormente repetía, Bella lo miraba extrañada pero le divertía ver a Emmett así, Bella esperaba a que Emmett se diese cuenta de su presencia pero Emmett no se percataba de eso mientras tanto Bella no decía ni hacia nada más que verlo y poner atención a lo que decía - _¿Quién eres? - _ no paraba de repetir eso, Emmett iba a tratar de encender el auto para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y cuando se estaba acercando a la puerta del piloto se llevó un gran susto al ver a Bella sentada en unas llantas cerca del auto, Bella sonrió al ver la cara de Emmett como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Tan fea soy que te asustas al verme – dijo Bella fingiendo tristeza pero luego sonrió divertida, Emmett se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y respirando profundo negaba con la cabeza y conforme se acercaba a Bella fue relajando su rostro y comenzó a sonreír por las ocurrencias de Bella.

Bella se bajó de un salto de las llantas y camino hacia Emmett ambos se abrazaron tenían más de cuatro días sin verse a pesar de que vivían cerca, a Emmett lo atrapaba el trabajo y a Bella la escuela y se les hacia difícil verse.

-¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí? – preguntó Emmett separándose de Bella, ambos se sentaron en las mismas llantas en donde estaba Bella anteriormente.

-Llevo como dos horas aquí – contesto, Emmett la vio extrañado y sin creerle, Bella sonrió y fue cuando Emmett supo que mentía, se cruzó de brazos y levanto una ceja esperando que le dijese la verdad – ok, hace como treinta minutos – Emmett asintió, ninguno de los dos se podía mentir porque siempre se daban cuenta entre ellos si alguien lo hacía - ¿Quién es Quién? – Emmett estaba jugando con sus dedos levanto y fijo su mirada en Bella al escuchar su pregunta, levanto una ceja sin entender – he estado más de media hora aquí y tu ni cuenta te diste, estabas hablando en susurros y lo más que pude escuchar es que preguntabas ¿_Quién eres_? ¿A quién te referías? – Bella esperaba por su respuesta, Emmett quito su mirada de Bella no podía mentirle ya que ella se daría cuenta y tampoco podría librarse de esa platica, Bella tomo su mentón e hizo que Emmett la viera – no trates de mentir o inventar nada, sabes que estoy aquí y que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad? – Emmett asintió y luego de un largo suspiro se dio por vencido y decidió contarle a Bella su dilema por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que vimos en el parque el Domingo? – pregunto Emmett, Bella ya iba comprendiendo por donde iba.

-Escúchame bien Emmett, a esa chica te la tienes que sacar de la cabeza pero ya, deja de pensar en ella ok y solo preocúpate por terminar de reparar ese auto – dijo señalando el auto que había allí, Emmett la vio sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? – no entendía el cambio de Bella ni por qué se expresaba de esa forma – ¿Porque hablas así? – Bella se levantó y se puso enfrente de Emmett y coloco sus manos una al lado de su cintura.

-No me digas que te gusta – Emmett se echó para atrás y desvió su mirada de la de Bella si saber que contestar – Emmett Alexander MacCarty ¿te gusto esa chica? – Emmett no hizo más que encogerse de hombros – tu silencio me lo dice todo, pero si ni la conoces – dijo Bella con preocupación, le asustaba el que Emmett se sintiese atraído por esa rubia que muy dentro de ella sabía que nada iba a salir bien si Emmett seguía pensando en ella.

-No creo que tenga algo de malo el que me guste, además, como tu acabas de decir – dijo Emmett levantándose y caminando hacia el auto. Bella lo siguió – no la conozco, así que no te preocupes – Bella no dejaba de verlo, no le gustaba ver tan mal a su hermano.

-Me preocupo Emmett no me gusta verte así, yo solo…..

-Ya basta Bella – Emmett levanto la voz y sobresalto a Bella, Emmett salió del garach hacia la parte trasera de la casa y Bella salió tras él – a ti que te importa si me gusta o no, eso no te afecta en nada a ti – Emmett no quería aceptar que aquella chica le gustara tanto. Bella lo tomo del brazo e hizo que se volteara para que este la viera.

-Te equivocas Emmett – dijo Bella triste por el comportamiento de Emmett, este la miro y al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza se sintió muy mal – todo lo que te afecta a ti me afecta mi – dijo Bella con firmeza – eres mi hermano Emmett y te quiero mucho me dolería muchísimo que alguien te hiciera daño, solo mírate, ahora tú te lo estás haciendo y eso me duele – las palabras de Bella y su forma de hablar le partieron el alma a Emmett, el odiaba ver tan triste a Bella y más aún si él era el culpable.

Emmett la estrecho en sus brazos y la mantuvo envuelta en ellos por un largo rato – Te quiero mucho Bella – dijo Emmett sin soltarla – perdóname, no sé qué me pasa, no debí hablarte así, soy un tonto perdóname – Bella negó con la cabeza y se separó de él.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo ella tomando el rostro de Emmett en sus mano – no te olvides nunca que estoy aquí contigo y para ti, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea siempre estaré aquí para escucharte y cuidarte, ok – Emmett asintió y volvió a abrazarla y susurro en su oído un _te quiero hermanita_ Bella sonrió y se apegó más a él.

Después de un largo rato entraron al interior de la casa en donde Elizabeth tenía unos panecillos y unas tazas de chocolate en la mesa, ambos chicos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Elizabeth se fue a hacer unas compras que había olvidado dejando solos a los dos chicos Bella no estaba tranquila por como termino la conversación que tuvieron ella y Emmett así que se decidió por contarle a Emmett quien era esa chica

-Emmett – llamo Bella, Emmett levanto la mirada ya que estaba viendo su taza de chocolate – se llama Rosalie Cullen – dijo viendo directamente a los ojos a Emmett.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Emmett sin comprender de que estaba hablando Bella.

-Su nombre es Rosalie Cullen – por alguna razón Emmett entendió de quien le estaba hablando Bella y se extrañó de que Bella supiese eso.

-Tu cómo lo…. – Emmett iba a preguntar pero Bella le interrumpió.

-El padre Cayo me lo dijo, el chico que iba con ella ¿lo recuerdas? – Emmett asintió – se llama Royce King él es su prometido – Emmett se levantó de la silla, se sentía molesto y ni siquiera sabía por qué pero Bella si lo sabía a Emmett le gustaba esa chica y mucho – ellos son los nuevos que según los rumores iban a venir y han venido porque la rubia y el chico se van a casar fueron a buscar al padre Cayo porque será aquí en donde contraerán matrimonio, después de que ellos se fueron de la iglesia estuve hablando con el padre Cayo y le pregunte acerca de ellos – Emmett no decía nada, él no quería aceptar que la rubia le había llegado al alma con tan solo unos minutos de haberla visto.

-Iré a terminar de reparar el auto – dijo Emmett tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos pero con Bella cerca eso era imposible.

-Yo ya me voy, ¿estarás bien? – Emmett asintió y le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y luego se fue asía el garach, Bella no quería dejar solo a Emmett pero sintió que era lo mejor.

Bella salió de la casa de Emmett agarrando su bicicleta y subiéndose en ella, no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que se puso Emmett al escuchar lo que ella le había dicho había pasado dos cuadras y justo en medio de la tercera se distrajo y casi choca en un árbol lo esquivo pero la cadena de la bicicleta se desprendió, ella se bajó para acomodarla pero se llenó de grasa.

Un chico en el otro extremo de la calle la estaba observando pero Bella no se percataba de ello, Bella estaba buscando algo con que agarrar la cadena de la bicicleta sin que se engrase sus manos pero en el suelo no había nada que ella pudiese utilizar para poder agarrar la cadena, el chico que la observaba se estaba acercando a ella. Le daba mucha gracia ver a Bella arreglando esa bicicleta se veía muy linda y graciosa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto amablemente el chico, Bella estaba agachada buscando algo para agarrar la cadena y al escuchar esa voz se sobresaltó y cayo sentada en el frío suelo producto de la tormenta del día anterior, el chico se apresuró a rodear la bicicleta para ayudarla a levantarse se agacho colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de Bella y otra en una de sus manos a ambos recorrió por cada parte de sus cuerpos una corriente eléctrica como escalofríos y cuando los ojos chocolate de ella con los ojos esmeraldas de él se cruzaron sus miradas se quedaron penetradas, ninguno dejaba de ver al otro.

-TU – dijo el, reconociendo a Bella y sonriendo porque su deseo de hace muchos años se estaba haciendo realidad y si solo era un sueño jamás quería despertar y dejar de ver esos ojos chocolates que hace tiempo atrás le habían impresionado y ahora volvían a hacerlo con la misma fuerza de antes.

* * *

**Hola ^_^ **

No saben como lamento la tardanza pero tengo razones... una me castigaron :/ no puedo usar la compu no se por cuanto pero cuando estoy sola con mi mami es cuando aprovecho para adelantar algo :) ella es la que me da permiso... y lo otro es que casi terminaba este capitulo la semana pasada y el tonto de mi hermano por enojado me borro lo que tenia escrito :/ y era bastante... y con respecto a AMANDO EN SILENCIO no se pero lo mas seguro es que actualice hasta la otra semana... pero bueno no los aburro mas :)

Espero les haya gustado el capi. no vi necesidad de atrasar mas el encuentro entre B&E ustedes entienden verdad? ^_^

Espero sus comentarios... Besos y gracias por leer :*

**ElizaC... :***


End file.
